Even though the paperless office was proposed more than ten years ago, paper is still a preferred media in our daily lives. According to L. Shea, “Paper Usage and Recycling: How much Paper do we Waste?” (http://www.lisashea.com/lisabase/aboutme/paperusage.html last visited May 23, 2008), each person in an office uses on average 2.5 pounds of paper each week, and Americans discard 4 million tons of office paper every year.